The long-term objective of this research project is to develop and test an innovative system that improves a patient's medication compliance. Non compliance is believed to be responsible for nearly one out of five hospitalizations and, thus, increased health care costs. the initial research focuses on small scale human factors tests, the second phase will include clinical tests, and the third phase will involve commercialization. The initial target patient population is older persons who are capable of independently performing their activities of daily living, and who wants to comply with their medication regimen. Future research will include a broader range of elderly persons as well as younger subjects. Initial estimates are that approximately 2.5 million of these devices could be sold.